Quand je te remplacerai parmi les Anges
by bibi-chan75
Summary: Une nuit, rien qu'une dernière nuit... Apprécier une dernière fois la douceur de tes faveurs, avant que je ne prenne définitivement ta place parmi les Anges... / HGDM et HGHP.
1. Sadness

**Quand je te remplacerai parmi les Anges...**

_Sadness_

Eclairé par la clarté de la pleine lune et la lumière d'une lampe de poche récemment acquise dans ce monde qui n'était pas le sien, un jeune homme marchait lentement dans les allées d'un cimetière pour finir par s'arrêter devant la tombe qu'il cherchait. Il braqua le faisceau lumineux sur la dalle funéraire et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement de larmes en relisant le nom gravé dans le marbre mortuaire, celui d'Hermione Granger. Il sentit sa gorge se nouer et déglutit pour réprimer un sanglot qui ne demandait qu'à violemment s'exprimer, puis il resta quelques minutes à fixer de ses iris d'une discrète couleur bleu céleste, les fleurs et les mots d'adieu adressés à la récente occupante de ce sombre lieu. Une légère brise souleva doucement quelques unes de ses mèches blondes fleur de soufre qui vinrent timidement balayer son visage, comme pour chasser ses larmes révélatrices d'une peine dévastatrice.

Un mois…Un mois jour pour jour que celle qu'il avait secrètement aimée n'était plus. Un mois de souffrance à devoir pleurer cette jeune fille loin du regard des autres et particulièrement celui de son père. Un mois entier à essayer de surmonter une atroce douleur intérieure qu'il avait dû maintenir silencieuse pour conserver le fichu honneur de sa famille. Tant de jours à être resté prostré dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, abattu par le chagrin et par d'affreux remords après avoir appris de la sardonique bouche de son paternel la terrible nouvelle de sa mort…. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus affronter son propre reflet dans un miroir, ni triompher de la culpabilité qui l'avait lentement rongé et avait fini par avoir raison de lui.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi ignoble envers elle ?

Il n'était qu'un monstre d'égoïsme et d'orgueil, qui avait justifié son odieux comportement en se cachant derrière la haine que son père lui avait appris à ressentir envers les simples mortels. Lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée à l'âge de onze ans, il l'avait réellement détestée pour son statut d'enfant de Moldus et n'avait cessé de se moquer d'elle par la suite, afin de suivre le parfait exemple de son géniteur et faire sa fierté.

Encouragé par ce dernier, il avait même fini par tirer un certain plaisir à la dédaigner ou à l'humilier dès qu'une occasion s'était présentée et n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'être un Malfoy qu'à cette époque. La cruauté était devenue son maître mot et sa ligne de conduite.

Mais la petite fille avait fini par se transformer au fil des années en une belle sylphide aux formes voluptueuses, attirant par ses atouts non négligeables le regard de nombreux jeunes hommes, dont le sien. Ce succès avait même réussi à vaincre le manque de confiance de l'adolescente, qui avait fini par répondre avec véhémence aux multiples affronts et agressions verbales de son maudit camarade, ne faisant ainsi qu'attiser son apparente inimitié. Le glas annonciateur de la fin de son règne avait sonné et il s'était senti profondément vexé de ce changement d'attitude, puisque c'était là le signe qu'il n'était plus l'impitoyable maître de ses peurs et que ses nuits n'étaient plus peuplées de cauchemars où seul son visage de bourreau apparaissait. Elle s'était libérée de sa pernicieuse emprise et n'avait plus redouté ses brimades journalières durant l'année scolaire. Il avait totalement déserté ses pensées alors qu'elle avait petit à petit envahi les siennes, car l'impitoyable enfant prénommé Drago était lui aussi devenu adolescent avec des envies et des doutes, comme n'importe quel jeune de son âge.

Il n'avait jamais réellement été la personne sûre de lui dont il s'était pourtant évertué à renvoyer l'image et avait exorcisé son mal être en s'attaquant à plus fragile que lui. Se sentir exister et puissant en blessant une autre si lâchement, tels avaient été ses agissements en ces temps. Puis le jeune homme avait fini par cesser ses sarcasmes devenus inutiles et ne s'était plus contenté que de l'observer d'un œil noir, jaloux du bonheur dans lequel elle semblait baigner et des véritables amis dont elle avait su s'entourer.

Un souffle glacial le fit soudainement frissonner et Drago remonta la fermeture Eclair de ce manteau de couleur noire qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée, afin de se fondre complètement dans le monde des Moldus. Il regarda ensuite cette montre digitale attachée autour de son poignet qu'il s'était procuré en même temps que ses nouveaux vêtements. Vingt-trois heures cinquante. Encore dix longues minutes à attendre avant de pouvoir la revoir, une éternité estima-t-il, mais c'était bien la seule chose qui lui restait à faire car tout était déjà prêt et cela grâce à Potter. Et oui…Potter. Il l'avait contacté la veille pour tout lui avouer. Sa haine, son amour, sa convoitise, ses amers regrets, le calvaire de cette existence qu'il n'arrivait plus à endurer, la douleur qu'il avait infligée à son amie et ce qu'il avait imaginé pour se faire pardonner.

Endeuillé et meurtri par la récente disparition de sa petite camarade, Harry avait d'abord été effaré par cette confidence venue de son ancien ennemi juré, pour finir par se laisser convaincre de l'aider.

Avait-il bien réfléchi ?

Oui.

Lorsque le moment serait venu, il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière, en était-il conscient ?

Oui.

Il fallait cependant qu'il cesse de se culpabiliser car rien n'aurait pu empêcher la mort d'Hermione. Cette maligne tumeur cérébrale avait eu raison d'elle et l'avait éteinte alors qu'elle était dans la fleur de l'âge, mais il n'en était pas pour autant responsable.

Oui, c'était vrai. Mais si seulement à cette époque il avait su son infortune, jamais il ne se serait comporté ainsi. Il ne se serait pas joué d'elle et aurait profité pleinement de sa présence grâce à cette confiance qu'elle avait fini par lui accorder.

Il n'en avait malheureusement pas été ainsi…

Soufflant sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, Drago se remémora le premier jour où il avait pris conscience de sa féminité et de sa beauté. Elle venait d'avoir treize ans et sa silhouette de jeune fille laissait déjà transparaître les formes qui l'obséderaient violemment par la suite. Sa poitrine, ses hanches, sa bouche sensuelle, son petit nez, sa longue chevelure ondulée de couleur acajou nuancée par de fines mèches d'un discret blond vénitien, son sourire…et ses yeux d'une jolie teinte caramel. Elle avait une fois posé ses doux iris sur sa bouche masculine et ce simple regard lui avait fait subitement passer la langue sur ses lèvres, tant il avait eu l'impression que ses yeux venaient d'y déposer une délicate saveur sucrée.

Tout avait commencé à cet instant car la nuit même il avait pour la première fois rêvé d'elle. Il s'était d'ailleurs réveillé à la fin de ce délicieux songe érotique en sentant sa semence répandue sur son ventre et il avait su ce jour-là qu'elle s'était comme insidieusement immiscée dans son esprit, pour prendre définitivement les rênes de ses envies charnelles. Il avait alors amèrement dû reconnaître que les rôles s'étaient inversés car il n'était plus l'empereur de ses peurs et qu'elle était désormais devenue la secrète muse de ses luxurieux fantasmes. Et Merlin seul avait su à quel point il avait aimé la jouissance que lui avaient procuré ses caresses solitaires en s'imaginant la posséder et se rassasier de ses courbes féminines.

Drago avait alors été tyrannisé par des sentiments contraires qui n'avaient cessé de s'opposer en son fort intérieur. La haine et la jalousie de la savoir épanouie, heureuse, belle, resplendissante et le violent désir de la faire sienne, malgré cet interdit imposé par son père. Il la voulait pour lui et seulement lui mais ce vœu, comme pouvait l'être le souhait de l'immortalité, était tout bonnement irréalisable. Une famille, une tradition, une mentalité, une hostilité, un monde tout entier les séparaient. Elle ne serait jamais sa compagne et il ne s'en était que trop bien rendu compte, mais envahi par une maladive jalousie, il en était arrivé à ne plus supporter les regards de convoitise des autres garçons sur elle. Il avait eu envie de tuer quiconque avait osé la dévisager et la désirer, quiconque aurait pu avoir une chance avec elle d'être son officiel petit ami, alors que lui n'en aurait jamais aucune.

Mais une fois.

Une seule fois.

La faire sienne en lui faisant l'amour pour satisfaire son désir charnel et lui témoigner par d'intenses caresses tout le désir qu'il avait pu ressentir envers elle. L'aimer tout simplement, sans se soucier du lendemain et lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait été celle qui avait inlassablement hanté ses nocturnes pensées.

Quand était-il tombé amoureux d'elle ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Cela s'était fait lentement à force de la côtoyer. Dans un premier temps, il n'avait voulu se montrer aimable et courtois avec elle que dans le but de se rapprocher de sa personne, pour la mettre littéralement dans son lit. Mais il avait fini par apprécier sa présence et sa joie de vivre.

Et son rire…Mon Dieu son rire…Si pur et cristallin qu'il en souriait à chaque fois rien qu'en y repensant. Si doux, si communicatif, tellement ….elle.

Il lui avait fallu plus de deux ans pour la mettre en confiance. Deux années d'hypocrisie quant à sa prétendue reconversion de méchant en gentil personnage, arrivant même à berner Potter presque totalement. Tous ces efforts pour assouvir ses besoins, car il était certain à l'époque que cela aurait suffi à l'extraire de son esprit.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas. Comment cela aurait-il pu l'être d'ailleurs ? Il s'était tout naturellement épris de cet ange qui par sa seule présence l'avait rendu heureux tel un amoureux transi, même s'il s'était refusé à concevoir ce sentiment qui était né et avait grandi en lui malgré tous ces interdits.

Il avait aimé, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Vingt-trois heures cinquante-cinq.

Le jeune homme blond sortit de sa poche un bout de tissu qu'il étendit ensuite à même la pierre tombale, puis il se releva pour fixer avec mélancolie ce morceau de drap tâché par le sang de la virginité de sa défunte aimée. Ce bout de tissu dont il s'était servi pour l'humilier et achever sa fierté de jeune femme. Ce morceau d'étoffe qu'il avait utilisé pour l'éloigner de lui, car il ne s'était plus senti capable de lui résister après cette fameuse nuit et ces trois petits mots d'amour qu'elle lui avait soufflés à l'oreille dans un soupir, avant de s'endormir.

Mais il n'aurait pas fallu.

Non.

Elle n'aurait pas dû l'aimer car ils n'auraient jamais pu être liés autrement que par le souvenir de cette nuit.

Ils n'auraient jamais pu être ensemble de leur vivant.

Jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et repensa à cette nuit, où seule la muette lune avait été témoin de leur union charnelle.

Une nuit.

Rien qu'une dernière nuit comme celle-ci…

o O o

Mot de Bibi-chan -

Fiction en trois chapitres dédicacée à Kitty50.

Les réelles personnalités des protagonistes mis en scène dans cette histoire ne sont pas respectées, je sais, et c'est le but.


	2. Le délice de ta caresse

**Quand je te remplacerai parmi les Anges...**

_Le délice de ta caresse_

**Quelques mois plus tôt, peu de temps après la rentrée scolaire à Poudlard.**

**Salle Commune des Préfets en chef.**

Pour leur dernière année scolaire, Drago et Harry avaient eu l'immense honneur d'être élevés au rang de Préfet en chef, leur permettant par ce titre privilégié de disposer d'un appartement privé qu'ils partageaient sans encombre. Cette cohabitation avait d'ailleurs très vite enchanté le jeune homme blond, puisque cela lui donnait la possibilité de voir Hermione presque chaque soir quand elle venait rendre visite à son confrère. Il ne fut donc pas étonné de trouver une fois de plus la petite demoiselle dans son appartement, assise sur le canapé et en pleine lecture. Mais la présence d'une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et de deux verres à moitié vides posés sur la table le laissa perplexe, car il ne lui connaissait pas ce genre de penchant et se demandait bien de quelle manière Harry, ou elle-même, avait pu se la procurer. Plongée et captivée par son livre, elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer et les petites rougeurs apparues sur ses joues dévoilaient clairement son état de légère ébriété.

_« Future abonnée aux sorciers-alcooliques anonymes ? »_ demanda-t-il avec facétie.

Surprise, elle leva la tête et répondit à sa plaisanterie par un franc sourire, faisant bondir le cœur du garçon dans sa poitrine. Par Merlin, qu'elle pouvait être belle avec les prunelles pétillantes de malice et les joues couleur vermeille à cause de ce digestif ! Sans oublier sa tenue, composée d'une petite jupe volante noire et d'un chemisier parme légèrement transparent, qui ne la rendait que d'autant plus désirable à ses yeux de jeune homme.

_« Tu m'accompagnes ? Harry vient d'être convoqué par Mac Gonagall et il n'est pas prêt de revenir à mon avis !_

– _Où avez-vous eu cette bouteille ?_ s'enquit-il.

– _Hagrid l'a offerte à Harry pour le féliciter de sa nomination. C'est gentil de sa part, non ?_

– _Oui… »_ répondit-il en sortant un verre du buffet, pour se verser un peu de ce spiritueux.

Drago dénoua légèrement sa cravate pour se mettre à l'aise et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche jusqu'aux coudes, pour ensuite s'installer sur le canapé à côté de la jeune fille. Puis il huma pendant quelques secondes la singulière odeur de cet alcool qu'il appréciait beaucoup, avant d'avaler d'une traite tout le liquide contenu dans son verre sous les yeux ébahis de l'apprentie sorcière.

_« Et c'est moi la future sorcière alcoolique ?! » _lança-t-elle, bouche bée qu'il ait pu boire aussi vite sans en avoir immédiatement la gorge en feu.

Il répliqua à sa phrase en lui tirant la langue avec espièglerie et posa ses yeux sur le livre qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_ la questionna-t-il en se reprenant du Whisky.

– _C'est un recueil de tous les sorts peu usités…Par exemple, tu connaissais celui qui se nomme le Méphisis ?_

– _Non, _dit-il en buvant une gorgée d'alcool. _En quoi consiste-t-il ?_

– _Il permet de faire revenir à la vie un être cher. Mais plusieurs conditions sont nécessaires pour se faire et non des moindres !_

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

– _Pour commencer, celui qui veut l'utiliser doit aimer la personne qu'il souhaite faire ressusciter, mais attention, pas de n'importe quelle manière ! Il doit éprouver un réel sentiment passionnel pour elle ! L'amour absolu avec un grand "A" !_

– _Ca n'a rien d'exceptionnel pour l'instant, _rétorqua-t-il.

– _Attends, tu vas comprendre…Il faut ensuite qu'il ait un échantillon sanguin de la personne décédée pour mêler son sang au sien en récitant l'incantation à minuit pile, afin d'échanger sa place avec le ou la défunte dans la mort, au levé du soleil._

– _Quoi ?! Alors je capte mieux pourquoi il est peu usité ! Faut être complètement fou pour faire ça ! _se moqua-t-il.

– _Oh ! Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ?! C'est un sacrifice amoureux ! C'est super romantique ! De plus, les deux personnes ont jusqu'à l'aube pour se faire leurs adieux avant d'être séparées ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau qu'un homme qui se sacrifie par amour pour une femme ?! Ca me donne des frissons rien que d'y penser ! C'est poignant, je trouve !_

– _Ouais…Ils ne doivent pas être légion ceux qui l'ont fait et devaient être vraisemblablement suicidaires ! _estima-t-il.

– _Vous les hommes ! _s'exclama-t-elle en refermant le livre, légèrement agacée. _Vous n'entendez vraiment rien à l'amour et ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes !_

– _Peut-être…mais avoue que c'est justement cette sorte d'insensibilité qui vous attire tant chez nous et vous donne l'irrésistible envie de nous dompter telle une bête sauvage que l'on voudrait apprivoiser !_ ajouta-t-il d'un air mutin.

– _Arrête de chercher un semblant de réponse à tout ce que je dis ! Tu m'énerves à la fin ! _

– _D'accord, excuse-moi, _dit-il en souriant. _Tu sais que j'aime bien te taquiner de temps en temps ! »_

Il lui lança un petit regard malicieux alors qu'elle détournait les yeux pour saisir son verre et boire lentement quelques gorgées de son spiritueux.

_« Au fait ! _reprit-il en fouillant dans sa poche._ J'ai apporté ce que tu m'avais demandé !_

– _C'est vrai ?_ demanda-t-elle, les prunelles brillantes de convoitise.

– _Oui ! Tiens ! »_

Il posa sur sa paume l'objet en question tant attendu par la jolie demoiselle, qui était ravie de tenir enfin entre les mains ce dont toutes ses amies n'avaient cessé de lui parler depuis le début de l'année : une "Sucette de la Volupté". Ce bonbon destiné aux adultes avait la singularité de contenir en son centre une petite pilule rose ensorcelée en forme de cœur, qui transportait dans l'extase toute personne qui l'ingérait en seulement quelques minutes. Cette récente création rencontrait un véritable succès auprès des adolescents et particulièrement chez les jeunes filles, qui les achetaient volontiers à la dérobée pour ainsi découvrir le sommet du plaisir sexuel dans toute son intensité, sans avoir besoin de chercher un partenaire digne de ce nom pour un jour espérer y goûter. Hermione s'empressa donc de défaire le plastique qui protégeait la sucette au délicieux parfum de cerise pour ensuite la mettre sans hésitation dans sa bouche.

_« Attends, tu ne vas pas faire ça maintenant ?_

– _Si, pourquoi ? Ca te dérangerait à ce point de voir une fille prendre du plaisir sans que tu n'aies eu à intervenir ? »_ plaisanta-t-elle, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

Drago fut surpris de sa repartie. En temps normal, elle n'aurait jamais agi de la sorte et aurait sans aucun doute attendu de se retrouver seule pour tester ce bonbon. Cependant, l'alcool l'ayant quelque peu enivrée, elle se révéla plus audacieuse que d'ordinaire et ce, à la plus grande joie du garçon. Cela ne l'ennuyait absolument pas de la voir atteindre l'extase devant lui, l'idée étant très excitante, mais il fallait quand même bien avouer qu'il se sentait un peu chagriné de ne pas avoir à participer au plaisir de la petite demoiselle. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de la faire jouir, se voir supplanter en tant qu'homme par une simple pilule ensorcelée avait quelque chose de légèrement frustrant.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien alors qu'elle entamait sa dégustation sous le regard faussement serein du Serpentard. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour ses lèvres, carminées et charnues, qui luisaient discrètement de la substance sucrée laissée par la sucette aromatisée. Elles devaient être aussi délicieuses qu'une cerise enrobée d'une fine couche à la délicate saveur et leur brillance, conjuguée à leur couleur naturelle, leur donnaient l'apparence d'une douce confiserie que Drago aurait adoré goûter. Si son être s'enflammait déjà de désir à la vue de cette bouche féminine suçant une friandise, qu'en serait-il si ses prunelles avaient un jour la chance de découvrir d'autres parties toutes aussi rebondies et jolies de son corps ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, une chose était sûre désormais : il serait obligé de recourir cette nuit à une certaine caresse en solitaire pour calmer son actuelle concupiscence.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il réussit à distinguer la fameuse pilule rose au centre de la gourmandise et décida de saisir cette opportunité pour effectuer une première approche. Fort de son idée, il prit le bonbon de la main d'Hermione et la mit au défi avec facétie:

_« Si tu la veux tellement, viens la chercher…»_

A ces mots, il plaça le petit cachet entre ses lèvres et lui lança un regard empli de convoitise rehaussé d'un sourire malicieux. Confuse, elle ne sut comment réagir dans un premier temps à son invitation, pour finir par quelque peu s'enhardir et se laisser séduire par cette proposition. La jeune fille s'approcha donc de lui avec douceur et avança son visage pour être à sa hauteur, avant d'oser passer une timide langue entre les lèvres du garçon pour récupérer son bien et en profiter de la meilleure des façons. Hésitante, elle plongea ensuite ses iris dans les siens pour tenter de sonder ses pensées et savoir s'il souhaitait continuer. Elle lut dans ses yeux pétillants de désir, l'envie ardente d'approfondir ce premier contact et consentit à ce qu'il s'immisce dans sa bouche pour entremêler sa langue à la sienne dans une délicate caresse.

Ce baiser sucré, long et sensuel, attisa la brûlante avidité de Drago qui se languissait à présent de posséder charnellement la jeune fille. Il passa une main dans son dos pour l'attirer davantage contre lui et parcourut le cou de la demoiselle en suçotant délicatement sa fine peau. S'il avait écouté ses pulsions, il aurait tenté de la faire sienne dans l'instant pour enfin satisfaire sa frustration, mais il ne voulait pas la brusquer et risquer de briser l'ambiance érotique qui les berçait. Il allait lentement la mettre en confiance et intensifier le plaisir que la pilule ensorcelée allait lui procurer, en accompagnant la montée de sa jouissance par un corps à corps passionné et de tendres caresses. Une fois qu'elle aurait atteint cette extase provoquée par la magie, elle se laisserait sûrement dévêtir pour permettre au jeune homme de passer à la réelle pratique. Tout n'était qu'une question de patience et Drago n'avait d'autre choix que d'éveiller au plus haut point son désir féminin, pour s'assurer une place dans sa chaude intimité à la fin. Une occasion de ce genre ne se réitérerait pas de sitôt et il ne fallait certainement pas la gâcher.

Il l'incita doucement à s'allonger sur le canapé sans quitter ses lèvres d'une seconde et se glissa entre ses cuisses découvertes par le tissu remonté de sa jupe, alors qu'elle écartait instinctivement les jambes pour permettre à leur bassin de se côtoyer plus avant. Elle posa ensuite pudiquement ses petites mains sur le bas du dos de son partenaire, tandis que ce dernier couvrait son visage de mille baisers. Hermione sentait l'excitation la gagner plus que de raison et cela grâce au petit cachet ingéré, dont elle commençait à en ressentir les premiers et délicieux effets. Percevoir le poids de cet homme si séduisant, qu'elle aimait déjà depuis quelques temps, allongé sur elle et coller son bassin au sien lui procura un immense plaisir, d'autant qu'il ne cessait d'embrasser la moindre parcelle de son délicat épiderme qui s'offrait à sa vue. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse faire preuve d'une telle tendresse et cet affectueux comportement augmenta plus encore l'agréable chaleur qui apparaissait lentement dans son bas-ventre.

Etait-ce cela que l'on ressentait en se faisant aimer de façon charnelle par un garçon ?

Drago osa aventurer une main sous son chemisier pour effleurer doucement sa poitrine, en continuant de caresser sensuellement sa langue sucrée par le parfum de cerise avec la sienne. Puis il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou pour continuer de suçoter sa peau telle une exquise friandise et effectua de discrets et succincts mouvements du bassin contre le sien pour simuler l'acte sexuel dans une lente cadence, arrachant à la jeune fille un soupir de plaisir. Le corps de celle-ci commença ensuite à se mouvoir au merveilleux rythme imposé par son ami, qui intensifia quelque peu ses coups de reins en prenant soin de bien positionner sa virilité éveillée et dissimulée derrière son pantalon de couleur noire, aux portes closes par sa lingerie féminine de son petit temple orgastique. Le fait qu'elle soit en jupe lui faciliterait la tâche un peu plus tard, quand il souhaiterait accéder sans encombre à son délicieux territoire érotique qu'il avait si violemment convoité auparavant. Tant de temps à désirer la posséder, à s'imaginer la faire sienne, être en elle, sentir la chaleur de son intimité, jouir en elle… et il allait enfin voir son avidité bientôt assouvie. Il lui tardait déjà d'être à ce moment.

Le Serpentard s'appuya sur son avant-bras et glissa sa main vacante entre les cuisses de la petite demoiselle pour vérifier par curiosité l'intensité de son excitation, tout en partageant avec elle un savoureux et langoureux baiser. Il écarta ensuite légèrement son sous-vêtement pour effleurer avec délicatesse les nymphes de son intimité et fut aux anges de constater la présence abondante du liquide de la volupté au seuil même de son petit sanctuaire. Satisfait, il retira ses doigts et continua ses délicats coups de reins en appréciant l'écoute de ses soupirs qui redoublaient d'intensité. Puis il la sentit placer ses jambes autour de ses hanches pour encercler sa taille de jeune homme et la vit se réfugier tout contre lui en cherchant à dissimuler son visage dans le creux de son cou. L'extase prodiguée par la pilule magique allait l'envahir d'ici quelques secondes et il se languissait d'avance de l'entendre gémir. Pour accentuer son plaisir, il accéléra subtilement ses mouvements de bassin et la serra davantage dans ses bras lorsqu'il perçut son corps entier se crisper sous les effets de l'orgasme imminent. Les doigts de la jeune fille s'enfoncèrent alors brusquement dans le dos de Drago à l'instant même où elle exprima enfin sa jouissance dans un exquis et profond gémissement. Elle resta ensuite quelques minutes blottie contre ce torse rassurant, tremblante et le cœur battant à lui rompre la poitrine de cette délicieuse sensation éprouvée.

Le garçon avait été envoûté par le son de sa voix en plein ravissement et s'impatientait déjà de lui procurer lui-même cette félicité pour savourer encore l'écoute de son extase. Il la laissa reprendre tranquillement ses esprits pendant les quelques minutes qui suivirent et jugea que l'heure était venue pour lui de découvrir cette volupté charnelle avec elle. Il entreprit donc de déboutonner son chemisier pour l'abaisser et dénuder ainsi ses épaules, tandis qu'elle semblait encore somnoler à moitié. Une fois la chose faite, il apprécia d'un vif regard la couleur rose magenta de son petit bustier noué à l'avant par un fin ruban, qui masquait une généreuse poitrine dont il pouvait aisément deviner la fermeté. Puis, en appui sur un bras, il défit le nœud de cette délicate étoffe pour délivrer ce trésor d'érotisme qu'il avait nombre de fois rêvé de toucher et osa ensuite écarter doucement la lingerie pour finalement satisfaire ses avides prunelles.

Il eut alors le souffle coupé à la vue de ce tableau si délectable.

Après de si longues nuits à s'être imaginé la beauté et le galbe de ses seins, il ne pensait pas être émerveillé à ce point par tant de joliesse. Le simple fait de laisser ses iris caresser sa jeune et belle gorge enflamma d'une façon démesurée tous ses sens, qui manifestèrent violemment leur appétence de toucher et de goûter à ce fruit dévoilé si tentant. La main tremblante, avalant sa salive avec difficulté devant l'émotion d'approcher enfin cette merveille de sensualité, Drago effleura du bout des doigts le rebondi d'une de ses formes pour en redessiner lentement les contours dans la plus grande délicatesse. En l'entendant discrètement soupirer, il posa immédiatement ses yeux sur son visage aux paupières toujours closes, impatient de connaître son ressenti. Il n'avait jamais encore touché une femme de sa vie, trop obsédé par la seule qui se trouvait actuellement avec lui et de ce fait, il n'avait en aucun cas pu lire la sensation procurée par les plaisirs de la chair dans le regard d'une partenaire.

Lorsqu'il sentit la main de la jeune fille remonter le long de son dos, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle appréciait cette douceur, il s'enhardit un peu plus et engloba de sa paume le sein désireux d'attouchements en le caressant tendrement. S'allonger sur elle et imiter l'acte sexuel tout habillé était une chose, mais éveiller sa nudité féminine à la volupté en était une autre. Pour sa première fois il ne voulait pas être maladroit, d'autant qu'il s'était laissé entendre dire par cet abruti de Ron Weasley, que la demoiselle avait déjà l'expérience de la chose pour lui être vraisemblablement passé dessus dans la bibliothèque. Comment avait-elle pu accepter de s'offrir à lui dans un tel endroit, en sachant pertinemment que ce demeuré irait s'en vanter à n'importe qui ? Derrière ses prunelles d'ange et cette innocente frimousse, elle cachait décidément bien son jeu de même que sa lascive personnalité. Quand il avait appris cela, Drago avait senti son sang bouillir dans ses veines et son poing prêt à s'abattre sur le nez de ce stupide rouquin. Mais la raison l'avait fait se retenir à temps car son comportement aurait été jugé plus que douteux. Personne ne devait jamais savoir la concupiscence qu'elle pouvait lui inspirer. Personne…Jamais. Seules la nuit et la moiteur de sa paume étaient les confidentes intimes de ses érotiques pensées, quand il aimait se donner à ce délice solitaire pour satisfaire son violent désir refoulé.

Il avait tellement fantasmé sur cette union qu'il savait déjà quels seraient ses gestes et avait enrichi son savoir théorique, acquis au travers d'un livre acheté à la dérobée nommé "_Les secrets du plaisir féminin_", en écoutant ses camarades masculins raconter en détail leurs ébats.

Il se colla un peu plus contre elle tout en continuant de toucher d'une main délicate cette poitrine offerte et observa avec complaisance et tendresse les joues de sa compagne s'empourprer de bien-être, au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait cette douce caresse. Il était en adoration face à ce visage féminin qui succombait petit à petit à la volupté prodiguée et se sentait tout simplement heureux de voir à quel point ses attentions n'étaient pas vaines.

Lui aussi était capable de lui faire ressentir du plaisir.

Drago eut ensuite une brusque envie de goûter à la saveur de ce sein qui, sans nul doute, devait avoir la succulence sucrée d'un fruit d'été. Il emprisonna donc avec douceur l'extrémité de cette poitrine entre ses impatientes lèvres et posa une langue coquine sur celle-ci, pour ensuite s'en combler tel un nouveau-né. Par Merlin, quel délice que cette rondeur à la suave sapidité ! Il se surprit même à espérer que du lait puisse être contenu dans ce trésor qui lui était jusqu'à alors inconnu, pour s'en repaître et s'en délecter tel un assoiffé.

Hermione crispa ses doigts sur la chemise de son partenaire en le sentant à l'œuvre. Il suçotait la pointe de son galbe féminin comme un petit enfant se nourrissant du lait maternel, lui faisant ainsi découvrir un mélange de sensations jamais éprouvées jusqu'à présent. Elle avait un peu mal en sentant les diverses pressions de ses lèvres sur son sein vierge de caresses masculines mais étrangement, à chacune d'elles, une sorte de courant électrique lui parcourait instantanément l'échine pour terminer sa course dans sa bouche au niveau des gencives et conclure cette douce torture par une délicieuse sensation de ravissement.

Etait-ce cela qu'une femme pouvait ressentir en allaitant ?

"_La nature est bien faite et la plupart des femmes ont beaucoup de plaisir à faire cela." _lui avait un jour dit sa mère, pour répondre à sa question sur l'effet éprouvé d'allaiter. Ce faisant et pour lui témoigner son agrément, la jeune fille caressa la nuque du garçon et passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds, l'encourageant ainsi à continuer son tendre supplice.

Fort de son assentiment, Drago décida de partager cette sensualité avec son autre rondeur esseulée et c'est avec plaisir qu'il entendit alors ses soupirs redoubler d'intensité. Tel un nourrisson, il téta d'une bouche gourmande l'extrémité de sa poitrine et apprécia la douceur de son étreinte pour le remercier de cette félicité accordée. Puis il abandonna ces voluptueuses collines pour s'en aller embrasser la peau de son ventre, en laissant des mains baladeuses entreprendre d'ôter la lingerie qui avait encore l'irrévérence de cacher son défendu fruitier. Mais la jeune fille sembla s'en offusquer et tira sur sa jupe pour qu'il ne puisse en rien voir l'apparence de son intimité. Elle lui lança ensuite un regard suppliant qui resta incompris aux yeux du jeune homme.

Pour quelles raisons réagissait-elle ainsi ? N'avait-elle pourtant pas déjà l'habitude de ce genre de chose ?

_« Ne t'inquiète pas…,_ lui murmura-t-il d'une voix qui résonna sensuellement aux oreilles de la belle. _Je ne te ferai pas de mal… »_ ajouta-t-il en déposant de tendres baisers sur le bas de son ventre, pour détendre une soudaine nervosité qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Rassurée par ces paroles maintes fois employées par la gent masculine dans une telle situation, elle le laissa retirer délicatement l'étoffe qui protégeait cette partie de son corps jamais encore dévoilée aux yeux d'un garçon. Lorsqu'elle comprit ensuite son intention, elle resserra les jambes pour l'empêcher de continuer, trop embarrassée qu'il puisse avoir une vue à ce point rapprochée de son petit sanctuaire inviolé. Mais quand elle aperçut son coup d'œil légèrement agacé, elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'autant de pudeur et se blâma d'être de nature aussi prude. Son comportement de vierge effarouchée devait certainement l'ennuyer et ne faisait que gêner son visible désir de lui donner du plaisir. C'est donc les joues rougissantes qu'elle éconduisit son sentiment de timidité pour lui permettre d'écarter doucement ses fines cuisses et glisser entre elles un visage exalté. Puis elle ferma les paupières, honteuse à l'idée qu'il soit en train de détailler son intimité et redouta subitement que son odeur corporelle ne soit pas au goût de son partenaire. Il n'y aurait rien de plus humiliant que de se faire entendre dire dans un pareil moment, que la senteur de son endroit soit quelque peu déplaisante…Et lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon au plus près de ce lieu si privé, la peur du rejet lui saisit brusquement les entrailles.

De son côté, Drago était en admiration devant l'apparence de son Mont de Vénus dont il avait toujours été convaincu de la beauté. Qui plus est, la douce fragrance de ce territoire charnel le transportait littéralement d'extase et le rendait complètement fou de désir. Son impatiente virilité lui fit d'ailleurs clairement ressentir son besoin d'assouvir une envie brûlante de découverte, en s'immisçant au plus profond de cette mystérieuse contrée. Mais avant cela, il voulait savourer ce symbole d'érotisme et prouver ainsi à la jeune femme toute la concupiscence qu'elle pouvait lui insuffler. Il posa donc une langue joueuse et délicate sur son joli point d'amour, puis il le captura entre ses lèvres et le suçota en douceur.

Hermione se raidit légèrement en percevant la bouche de son ami entreprendre d'effleurer le petit galbe de son intimité, pour finalement se décontracter et apprécier pleinement le délice insoupçonné de cet attouchement. Elle dut amèrement reconnaître que le garçon ne devait certainement pas en être à son premier essai pour se montrer aussi talentueux en la matière. Elle ne lui avait pourtant pas encore connu de fiancée, mais après tout, Merlin seul savait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire pendant les vacances scolaires. La demoiselle n'aurait jamais cru possible d'éprouver autant de félicité en laissant un homme caresser cette partie de son anatomie qu'elle seule avait toujours eu plaisir à toucher, en ayant de voluptueuses pensées au sujet de Drago. Son ravissement était tel, qu'elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son tendre tortionnaire pour lui témoigner son merveilleux ressenti, qui atteignit son apogée quand ce dernier effleura les nymphes de son petit sanctuaire. Quelle exquise sensation que de sentir sa chaude langue franchir le portail de son fruitier pour en visiter inlassablement les premières allées !

Le jeune homme était comblé de la voir apprécier sa douce torture et l'avidité de la faire sienne le submergea totalement. Il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et souhaitait ardemment mêler dans l'instant sa masculinité tremblante de désir à la chaude et savoureuse cyprine de la belle angélique. Elle était visiblement prête à le recevoir et de toute manière, son expérience féminine de la chose lui permettait sans conteste de sauter quelques étapes et de raccourcir le temps des préliminaires. Fort de cette conviction quant à la prétendue connaissance sexuelle de la jeune fille, il remonta vers son visage pour l'embrasser passionnément tandis qu'il défaisait discrètement son bas d'une main pour dégager sa propre intimité. Puis il se positionna aux portes de son petit temple en les effleurant doucement avec l'extrémité de sa virilité, préparant ainsi son entrée qu'il voulait effectuer dans un puissant coup de reins.

Et pas une seule seconde il n'avait envisagé la possibilité de s'être trompé sur les réelles pratiques de la demoiselle dans ce domaine, ni même imaginé qu'elle puisse oser se refuser à lui…

o O o

Mot de l'auteur :

Bon, je me suis plantée, ma fiction fera 4 chapitres!

N'hésitez pas à aller voir la vidéo faite par Kitty50 pour illustrer cette histoire, disponible sur mon profil!

J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçus et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre ressenti !

Et surtout : BONNE ANNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!

Bibi-chan


	3. Ma pernicieuse conviction

**Quand je te remplacerai parmi les Anges… **

_Ma pernicieuse conviction_

Mot de l'auteur :

Pour tous ceux qui ont aimé cette histoire et ont pris la peine d'attendre son troisième chapitre, je tenais à m'excuser de n'avoir pas posté bien avant. Je vous avoue que c'est le fait d'avoir reçu pour cette fiction une petite médaille « Sélection du mois, mars 2007 », sur le site qui regroupe toutes les fanfics d'Harry Potter qui, après m'avoir donné les larmes aux yeux, m'a poussé à me remettre très vite au travail. Vraiment désolée.

De plus, j'arrête définitivement de prédire le nombre de chapitres qu'il y aura dans une de mes histoires, puisque celle-ci en comportera plus que quatre finalement (mais je ne mettrai pas trois mois entre chaque volet, promis, car j'attaque le suivant dans la foulée…).

* * *

Réponses aux commentaires : 

**_Dragon89 :_** Merci pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que ce chapitre 3 te plaira ! Je t'embrasse et merci de ton commentaire !

**_Vamala :_** Merci pour ton appréciation du ma fiction et de ma vidéo ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre et pardon de l'attente !

**_Bulle-de-savon :_** Mademoiselle est servie ! Voici la suite ! Bisou !

**_Bestofdracohermy : _**Voilà le chapitre 3 et navrée de l'attente, cela ne se reproduira pas ! Bisou !

**_Langedesenfers : _**je dois t'avouer que ton commentaire m'a fait très plaisir, et plutôt que de te répondre directement, je me suis hâtée à faire ce chapitre en souhaitant vraiment ne pas te décevoir ! je t'embrasse très fort et merci de ton appréciation !!

**_Fafnir001 :_** Woua ! Je suis contente que la vidéo sur youtube arrive à ramener du monde !! Merci beaucoup de ta lecture et … je souhaite que ce chapitre te plaira !!

Bonne lecture !

o O o

Hermione nageait en pleine félicité. Les caresses de Drago l'avaient transportée dans une voluptueuse effervescence et l'avaient complètement plongée dans une ivresse de plaisir, qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir un jour avec lui ressentir. Il avait fait naître dans le creux de ses reins une flamme qui, timide et hésitante au début, brûlait désormais avec exaltation et ne demandait qu'à s'intensifier. Un seul mot résonnait actuellement en son esprit : encore… Encore plus de douceurs, encore plus de sensualité, encore plus de ces ardents baisers…

_Incite-moi à l'irrésistible tentation de faire l'amour avec toi. Achève l'éveil de mon désir et peut-être que cette nuit… je me laisserais séduire par la tacite invitation de découvrir la chaleur et l'intimité de tes draps._

Comme s'il avait entendu son souhait, il se rapprocha de sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément. Merlin, ses talentueuses lèvres étaient si douces et fruitées ! Elle prit alors son visage entre ses mains et suçota légèrement sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, telle une agréable confiserie et de la même manière dont il s'était attardé sur l'extrémité de sa poitrine. Le manque de pratique ne lui faisait d'ailleurs pas encore envisager de goûter à une toute autre partie de son anatomie, tel que le symbole de sa masculinité. Elle avait pourtant nombre de fois fantasmé sur une éventuelle première fois avec lui, où elle s'imaginait réaliser cet attouchement qui semblait beaucoup plaire aux garçons, aux dires de ses amies. Mais… passer du songe à la réalité dans l'immédiat lui paraissait inconcevable. Sa fine langue de débutante n'arriverait certainement pas à la hauteur de la sienne, qui était manifestement experte en la matière.

Le savoir-faire du jeune homme était sans conteste à l'instar de ce qu'elle se figurait quand la nuit, elle osait descendre une discrète main jusqu'au pétale de sa Rose des Charmes pour atteindre le ravissement solitaire, en se représentant une romantique et passionnelle union charnelle avec lui. C'est ainsi qu'elle se l'imaginait à chaque fois : doux, patient et se complaisant à exacerber son désir latent jusqu'à ce que la pureté de son propre corps, enflammée par la soie empreinte de volupté qui recouvrait ses doigts exercés, réclame avidement la connaissance de la première expérience.

_Sois l'artiste qui dessine sur la toile de ma chair, l'enivrante et bouleversante fresque de la concupiscence. Que tes lèvres et tes mains, unies dans un but commun, se fassent créatrices sur ma peau en quête de délices, afin que ta convoitise devienne la muse et la régente de la mienne._

_Un baiser, une envie,_

_Une douce câlinerie._

_Une exquise caresse,_

_De ta langue enchanteresse._

_Et tes paumes sur mon corps parcourant lentement mes courbes jusqu'à l'aurore…_

_Ma langueur, ton désir,_

_L'harmonieuse mélodie de nos soupirs._

_Le fruit de mon intime félicité sur ta bouche déposé,_

_Que maintenant tu te plais à me faire goûter._

_Et le besoin de découvrir enfin cet amoureux plaisir dont tu sauras me faire languir…_

Divin… Tel était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la jeune fille en cet instant. Nul autre terme n'aurait pu convenir pour désigner cet extatique moment, né de ces érotiques effleurements. Pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu que cela cesse, mais lorsqu'elle sentit une nouvelle caresse au seuil de sa féminité et constata que Drago ramenait ses bras auprès de son visage, elle réalisa qu'il s'apprêtait à la posséder dans l'immédiat. Percevant alors le contact de son ardente virilité sur les nymphes de son intimité, une pointe d'angoisse apparut brusquement au creux de son ventre. Car malgré l'indéniable appétence de son corps, elle n'était pas encore mentalement tout à fait disposée à l'acte, d'autant qu'elle n'avait jamais songé expédier sa première fois sur un canapé. Elle était convaincue que la longueur des préliminaires ainsi qu'un endroit plus privé, était de rigueur pour entièrement apprécier cette union qui dans sa mémoire resterait éternellement gravée.

_« Attends… » _murmura-t-elle, en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son ami pour doucement le stopper.

Mais le garçon n'accorda pas davantage d'attention à cette réaction et lui susurra quelques chaleureuses paroles en s'allongeant pleinement sur elle. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cela, sa patience avait atteint ses limites et il ne pouvait pas résister une seconde de plus. La flamme du désir lui dévorait avidement les entrailles et son violent besoin de se mêler à elle, de sentir la merveilleuse chaleur de son humide petit sanctuaire l'entourer pour le mener à l'orgasme, était désormais porté à son paroxysme. Il mit donc sa réticence sur la crainte de se faire surprendre par Harry dans cette position avec lui et décida de continuer quand même sur sa lancée. De toute façon, s'il y avait une chose que le Serpentard savait pour être lui-même passé par là, c'était que vous n'étiez pas prêt de sortir du bureau de la vieille chouette avant minimum deux bonnes heures, quand celle-ci vous y convoquait. Et si elle avait mandé Potter pour converser avec lui sur ses tâches de Préfet en chef, comme cela lui était arrivé la semaine précédente, il pouvait sans hésiter multiplier le temps pas deux ! Il n'y avait donc aucun risque de ce côté-là…

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra subtilement quand elle se rendit compte que Drago ne l'avait pas prise en considération et semblait déterminé à poursuivre leur étreinte. Lorsque ensuite elle le perçut exécuter une légère poussée afin de franchir les portes son intime territoire, l'affolement la fit instinctivement incliner le bassin pour entraver son avancée. C'est alors qu'elle sentit un mince déchirement, indolore et comme incomplet, à l'avènement de ce corps étranger qui tentait de traverser la lisière de son secret rosier jamais encore prisé.

_« Non… » _dit-elle d'une voix tremblante, en le repoussant instantanément.

A ce mot, le jeune homme se redressa sur ses bras et ses iris revêtirent aussitôt le voile de l'irritante incompréhension. Ainsi, elle se refusait à lui ? Elle avait osé se donner à l'autre abruti dans un endroit des plus inappropriés -et combien d'autres encore-, pour finalement éconduire le seul qui avait certainement le plus de respect envers elle ? Le seul qui s'était sûrement montré des plus doux et attentifs à son plaisir ? Deux années à l'apprivoiser, à se renseigner sur le ressenti féminin pour être assuré de lui prodiguer une jouissance quand il arriverait à la toucher, autant de temps à paraître des plus affables, loyaux, pour réussir à l'approcher et tout cela pour rien ?! Qu'aurait-il dû donc faire ? La prendre dans l'irrévérence contre un mur au détour d'un couloir sans prendre la peine d'effectuer quelques douces caresses, comme ce Weasley en avait la réputation ?! Aurait-il dû agir comme une brute se comportant tel un animal en rut afin de l'enjoindre à se laisser posséder ?! Etait-elle donc aussi stupide que cela pour ne pas voir tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pour elle ?! La vertueuse patience et la ténacité qu'il avait su démontrer afin de parvenir à son but, pour en plus au final se faire rejeter ?! Etait-elle comme ces idiotes qui faisaient des simagrées avant l'acte en vue de se faire furieusement désirer ?! Devait-il la faire sienne sans se soucier de son attitude pour la satisfaire ?! Préférait-elle ces trolls dégénérés qui n'avaient absolument pas pour lettres de noblesse le tact et la délicatesse ?!!

Il avait pourtant récemment ouï dire qu'elle n'avait pas fait autant de minauderies quand certains lui avaient demandé d'écarter les cuisses. Cependant, il était évident à présent qu'elle se sentait obligée de faire avec lui un aussi ridicule petit jeu. Mais il n'était pas question de lui concéder ces manières, pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré ! Elle n'était définitivement qu'une belle-de-nuit qui se complaisait à émoustiller autrui. Dénuée d'intérêt. Et dire qu'il avait cru en son intelligence… Forcé malheureusement de reconnaître qu'il s'était bien trompé !

Totalement aveuglé par l'accumulation de sa frustration et la violente obsession charnelle qu'il éprouvait à l'encontre de la demoiselle, son esprit ne se fia qu'à l'apparence des on-dit et ne chercha pas d'autres explications à sa réaction. Le visage renfrogné, les sourcils froncés, il fixa pendant quelques secondes sa partenaire en lui lançant un regard des plus cinglants.

_« Je vais rester poli mais sache que je n'en pense pas moins ! » _cracha-t-il, avant de se relever.

Puis en voulant remettre en ordre ses vêtements, il remarqua quelques perles de sang sur l'extrémité de sa masculinité.

_« Pour info, tu es dans ta mauvaise période. Maintenant sors d'ici et rentre dans ton dortoir. Ca vaut mieux pour nous deux. » _lança-t-il glacialement.

La Gryffondor était sidérée, estomaquée. Elle n'avait même plus le courage de bouger, tant elle était tétanisée. Ses paroles l'avaient tellement affligée qu'un violent sanglot lui noua soudainement la gorge, tandis que des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux pour glisser sur ses joues. Qu'avait-elle fait pour se faire traiter de la sorte ? Pourquoi se comportait-il ainsi ? Parce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas vivre sa première expérience sur une vulgaire banquette, elle méritait à ce point de se faire dénigrer ? N'avait-il donc aucun égard pour elle ? N'avait-elle pas son mot à dire quant à ses propres dispositions ? N'était-elle qu'un corps dépourvu de sentiments et de valeur qu'il fallait diminuer sans vergogne, si celui-ci ne voulait pas combler ses envies sexuelles dans l'instant ? N'avait-elle pas le droit d'avoir peur et de souhaiter être dans un lieu plus propice aux ébats amoureux ? N'était-elle donc qu'une _chose_ source d'éventuels plaisirs ? A cette ignoble pensée, une accablante douleur la submergea et elle roula sur le côté pour lui tourner le dos, afin de laisser ses pleurs discrets redoubler d'intensité.

Humiliée et méprisée pour s'être simplement refusée sur un canapé.

Il n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleur moyen pour aussi cruellement la rabaisser.

_« Je les ai eues il y a deux semaines… »_ chuchota-t-elle sans attendre de réponse, la voix teintée d'une profonde tristesse alors qu'elle l'entendait s'éloigner.

Drago s'engouffra dans sa salle de bain privée attenante à sa chambre et claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui. Puis il avança jusqu'au lavabo et ouvrit le robinet afin de se mettre de l'eau froide sur le visage.

_Une douche glacée me conviendrait mieux, _pensa-t-il.

Exaspéré par la tournure des évènements, il frappa de ses paumes le rebord de l'évier en lâchant un _« Merde ! »_ et se passa nerveusement une main humide dans sa blonde chevelure. Il aurait pu finir par l'avoir s'il s'était plié à son misérable jeu de "je-te-repousse-pour-mieux-t'attirer", mais sa fierté avait repris le dessus. Combien de nuits avait-il rêvé d'elle pour en être ainsi envoûté ? Combien de fois avait-il fantasmé sur la douceur de sa peau, de ses lèvres, de ses seins et de la suavité de son intimité ? Depuis combien de temps s'était-il langui de ce moment ? Trop à son goût, pour que son orgueil supporte davantage de s'être ainsi laissé berner par sa jolie frimousse et ne pas s'être aperçu de la réalité de son tempérament bien avant.

Et bien quoi ? Il n'aurait eu qu'à se comporter comme le dernier des enfoirés pour parvenir à la posséder ? Agir d'une façon aussi irrespectueuse que certains de ses camarades masculins pour arriver à séduire la belle ? Elle préférait donc le genre de connards comme Weasley plutôt que quelqu'un comme lui, qui avait su lui témoigner une amoureuse affection ?

_« Quel con ! Si j'avais su ça avant, je l'aurais chopée et me la serais envoyée dans les chiottes. Point barre. L'affaire aurait été réglée !! » _s'admonesta-t-il.

Non… Ce n'était pas comme cela qu'il aurait voulu lui faire l'amour, pas de cette bestiale manière. Pas pour cette unique expérience avec elle. Il avait fantasmé sur une union charnelle des plus sensuelles, placée sous le signe d'un total abandon. Il avait imaginé l'exaltante passion s'éprendre de leur corps pour les faire s'envoler et danser dans un tourbillon d'érotisme. Et non un simple coup dans les toilettes qu'il aurait tenté de conclure en moins de cinq minutes, afin d'éviter de se faire surprendre par le premier imbécile venu.

Qu'avait-elle murmuré dans son dos ? Il lui avait semblé l'entendre préciser qu'elle avait déjà eu ses menstrues deux semaines auparavant.

_« Ouais… Elle ferait bien d'aller rendre une petite visite à madame Pomfresh. Son organisme est déraillé au point de les avoir deux fois par mois ! »_ marmonna-t-il en attrapant une serviette pour s'essuyer la figure.

C'est alors que l'incertitude s'insinua soudainement en lui, soulevant lentement un pan du voile aveuglant que son désir refoulé avait insidieusement infligé à sa raison. Il saisit aussitôt un mouchoir et récupéra les fines gouttelettes qui ornaient encore l'arrondi de sa virilité d'une couleur vermeille. Puis sans un mot, il fixa longuement le morceau d'étoffe imbibé de ce liquide corporel. Et si ces perles n'étaient pas annonciatrices du cycle menstruel, mais étaient les larmes d'un corps qui aurait perdu une partie de sa vertu ? Les pleurs délicats versés par la pureté de l'ingénue ? Ce merveilleux cadeau qu'une jeune fille aurait aimé accorder à celui que son cœur aurait élu ?

La brume de la concupiscence s'étant totalement dissipée de son esprit, il sonda sa mémoire à la recherche de ce qui l'avait poussé à douter de sa chaste intégrité féminine.

L'avait-il déjà vue dans les bras d'un homme ?

_Non, jamais. _

Lui avait-elle déjà parlé d'un soupirant ?

_Non, jamais._

Lui avait-elle un jour avoué quelques courtes aventures d'été ?

_Non, jamais._

Lui avait-elle seulement un jour révélé avoir fréquenté quelqu'un ? S'être déjà fait toucher par un garçon, ne serait-ce qu'une fois ?

_Non, jamais. Pas une fois. Merlin…Malgré notre complicité, pas une seule fois…_

Il n'avait donc que les dires de ses prétentieux camarades et de ce Gryffondor pour justifier l'image nouvelle qu'il avait d'elle ? Mais bon nombre d'adolescents inventaient ou exagéraient leurs supposés exploits pour se mettre en valeur. Il ne pouvait l'ignorer puisqu'il en faisait parfois tout autant, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça m'arrangeait de le croire. Je voulais m'octroyer un privilège nocturne qui me revenait puisqu'à tant d'autres elle l'avait déjà cédé…_

Et même si la véracité de ces faits avait été attestée, qui était-il pour revendiquer un tel droit sur un corps qui n'était pas le sien ? Quoi que puisse faire une femme de son corps, il n'appartient qu'à elle de décider d'accorder ou non, la douceur de ses faveurs à qui peut en être digne. Il le savait, n'est-ce pas ? Il en avait d'ailleurs toujours été convaincu…

Mais l'ardent besoin de la faire sienne et de croire qu'il y avait là une facilité avait eu raison de sa lucidité. Se donner un droit que nul autre à part la jeune fille qui évoluait dans cette enveloppe charnelle ne pouvait réellement prétendre… Pathétique. Voilà le seul mot qui le qualifiait. Il ne valait guère mieux que ceux qu'ils critiquaient à cause de leur manque de respect pour la gent féminine, car il était l'un d'eux. Incontestablement.

_Merlin…Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?!_ se dit-il, dégoûté par la réalité de son comportement.

Il avait voulu la prendre sur un canapé des plus miteux, lui ôter son bien le plus précieux sans se soucier de savoir si elle pouvait ou non se sentir prête à l'offrir, ni même être certain qu'il était bien la personne à qui elle comptait en faire don. Deux ans de perdus pour avoir trop écouté sa possessivité et ses pulsions, mais surtout… il pouvait désormais être sûr de l'avoir définitivement fait fuir, étant donné l'abominable manière dont il l'avait traitée. Réalisant cela, il fut en proie à un tel énervement qu'il agrippa ses mains aux rebords du lavabo jusqu'à ce que ses doigts en blanchissent au niveau des phalanges. Son souffle se fit ensuite plus haletant, ses joues devinrent rouges, les traits de son visage se tirèrent sous la colère et il serra les dents pour ne pas exploser de rage dans l'instant.

Quel était ce pincement douloureux et affreusement suffoquant qu'il ressentait à présent, comme si son cœur venait d'être transpercé par une flèche atrocement effilée ? Pourquoi souffrait-il autant à l'idée de l'avoir ainsi éloignée de lui ? De l'avoir autant blessée sans même avoir pu lui prouver à quel point il avait pu la désirer ? A quel point pendant toutes ces années, depuis ses _treize ans_, son être n'avait jamais autant souhaité s'unir à un autre corps que le sien ? Combien de nuits avait-il pu se caresser en l'imaginant à ses côtés, seulement revêtue de la fragile nudité et le regard empli d'une brûlante attirance que lui-même ressentait à son endroit ? Quel était ce tourment ignoré qui lui faisait presque mal à en crever ? Etait-ce… de l'amour ? Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne _devait pas,_ car il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de l'aimer. Ce mot devait être proscrit de son esprit. La convoiter aussi violemment charnellement était déjà bien suffisant pour qu'il n'ait pas en plus à aggraver sa faute par ce sentiment si puissant, si aveuglant et pourtant… si doux.

_« Et merde !! »_ cria-t-il en frappant du poing le mur à sa gauche, avant de s'y adosser et de se laisser glisser à terre.

Alors c'était fini ? Envolée la confiance qu'elle lui avait finalement accordée et tout cela à cause de sa stupidité ?! Jamais plus maintenant il ne pourrait espérer la toucher de nouveau, l'effleurer tendrement en arrachant à sa peau des frissons d'agrément, se délecter de ses lèvres carminées, se blottir délicatement contre elle ou même encore savourer le goût de son intimité, avant de pouvoir être enfin _en_ elle et sentir sa chaude humidité se contracter délicieusement tout autour de sa virilité pour mieux l'étreindre… En songeant à cela, les instants qu'il venait de vivre lui revinrent à l'esprit et des images intensément érotiques défilèrent inlassablement dans sa tête. Il se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant d'une mélancolie enfiévrée par le désir et se surprit à penser qu'il se serait presque damné pour avoir une chance de revenir en arrière. Mais damné, ne l'était-il pas déjà ? Si… Bien sûr que si. C'était pour cela que sa convoitise avait tourné à l'obsession, car pour une fois, une seule maudite fois dans sa vie, il avait voulu approcher et goûter à la grâce du fruit interdit. Avoir l'impression d'extirper le vice qui s'était niché en lui, en aimant rien qu'une seule nuit un Ange directement venu des cieux… avant de devoir épouser la macabre destinée que son père avait choisie pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas prévu qu'un sentiment inconnu jusqu'alors, se serait réfugié dans l'impitoyable et glacial couffin de son cœur pour doucement le réchauffer.

Qui plus est, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que l'impératrice de ses luxurieux fantasmes, celle qui régnerait à jamais en son fort intérieur et le ferait un jour se sacrifier par amour, était encore là dans l'autre pièce à l'attendre. Sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même et trop accablée par ses précédentes médisances, elle n'avait pu se résigner à s'en aller. Elle se refusait à croire qu'il avait été réellement sincère dans ses immondes paroles et espérait encore qu'il ait agi sous l'impulsion d'une quelconque déraison passagère. Et lorsque enfin elle l'entendit sortir de la salle de bain et perçut ses pas se figer en la découvrant encore en ces lieux, elle réussit à articuler entre deux sanglots :

_« J'avais si souvent rêvé d'avoir ma première fois avec toi dans l'intimité de tes draps de soie. Mais pas comme ça… pas comme ça… »_

Jamais elle ne sut qu'en écoutant cette si délicate confession, le cœur de Drago fit un bond dans sa poitrine et manqua de le faire défaillir…


End file.
